


Protect Her in Your Dreams

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Like Father, Like Son [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, at least the second time around, dread doctors are horrible, nightmare virus, poor theo, theo is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: “Tt. When you spend your whole life in a cage, you get used to it,” Theo retorted as he started to get a move on to head back to give the pack what information they’d gathered. But then he saw it… felt it… heard it.That eerie buzzing, the blurred, fuzzy vision, the clanking of metal and squeaking of leather. He turned around, a glare fixed on his face and saw them. The Dread Doctors clothed in all their murderous garb. He felt himself shift without even trying. “You’re supposed to be dead.”The Surgeon tilted his head. “We’re an unstoppable force, Theo Raeken. We were never dead.”





	Protect Her in Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is kinda angsty but it's happy at the end
> 
> I wanted to really give Theo's big brother side a push and this seemed to work. I'm surprised I put it together so fast and easily 
> 
> enjoy

“What happened to him?” Liam asked frantically.

“I don’t know,” Malia said as Liam helped her lift Theo onto the medical table in the clinic. “We were just talking about the tunnels and he passed out. I can’t get him to wake up and he smells scared.”

“His heart rate is going really fast,” Liam said as Deaton came into the room, pulling Theo’s eyelids open and shining a light into them.

“Has he been around any unusual plants recently? Or suspicious people?” he asked.

“No.” Liam and Malia said in unison.

“Why?” Liam asked.

“Because it almost appears as though he’s been poisoned but the toxin isn’t your average toxin,” he said. “If it’s what I think it might be. It could also be a virus. Whatever it is, it forces its victim into a nightmare.-”

“He’s not the only one,” a voice said from the entrance of the clinic. The turned around and saw Peter. “Five people have already died because their hearts gave out. Luckily, Theo’s heart can handle a little more than a regular human can but it’s not as strong as a werewolf’s. It will give out sooner or later.”

“How did he get this?” Liam demanded an answer.

“It’s a virus,” Peter said. “The Dread Doctors’ work somehow got into the hands of an amateur and now the entire town is in danger. We need to come up with an antivirus soon or else we’ll all die.”

“I’ll extract blood samples and you guys will have to take some to the lab at the hospital,” Deaton said. “There might be a key to unlocking the antivirus in Theo’s blood. How long did it take for the other patients to die?”

“They were admitted this morning,” Peter said regretfully.

“Then we have to work fast,” he said before he got fast at work.

~~~

_“How well do you know the tunnels?” Malia asked. Her and Theo were doing a bit of reconnaissance for the pack near one of the entrances to the tunnel. Weirdly enough, they hadn’t fought yet._

_“I could walk them blindfolded,” he boasted._

_“Don’t you ever feel trapped in there?”_

_“Tt. When you spend your whole life in a cage, you get used to it,” Theo retorted as he started to get a move on to head back to give the pack what information they’d gathered. But then he saw it… felt it… heard it._

_That eerie buzzing, the blurred, fuzzy vision, the clanking of metal and squeaking of leather. He turned around, a glare fixed on his face and saw them. The Dread Doctors clothed in all their murderous garb. He felt himself shift without even trying. “You’re supposed to be dead.”_

_The Surgeon tilted his head. “We’re an unstoppable force, Theo Raeken. We were never dead.”_

_Theo felt a wave of unstoppable anger that’s for sure. “Well, I’m going to kill you this time and make sure you're dead forever.”_

_“Theo, wait-”_

_Theo ignored Malia’s voice as he launched himself at the Dread Doctors. He wasn’t sure how it happened but he felt the wind knocked out of him and landed face first, only able to see their feet as they walked by fuzzing up his brainwaves._

_Then he heard Malia grunt in pain._

_“No,” Theo said._

_He heard the crack of some bones and thud before Malia’s agonizing cry pierced the air. He turned his head to find Malia face down with an arm all twisted in wrong ways._

_“Don’t touch her,” he threatened._

_Why couldn’t he move? He couldn’t get up and defend her. It was like he was paralyzed._

_Kanima venom._

_The Geneticist flipped Malia over onto her front. “If she is really his sister, then they’re DNA should be a match. The perfect donor for a new heart.”_

_“No,” Theo shouted. “I don’t want this!”_

_“Prepare them for surgery,” the Seurgon ordered._

  
~~~

“I wonder what he’s dreaming about?” Malia wondered aloud as she and Liam sat in the clinic watching Theo laying there tossing and turning and groaning in his sleep.

“Probably hell,” Liam said numbly.

Deaton hung up the phone. “Two more patients are gone.”

Liam closed his eyes and leaned further back into the chair. This couldn’t be happening. Theo couldn’t die, not yet. They’d barely started their life together.

“We have to do something,” Malia said.

“I’m afraid all you can do is wait,” Deaton said, then looked at Theo tossing and turning. “And maybe try and get him to wake up, talk to him.”

Malia stood and walked over to stand beside Theo. “Wake up, Theo,” she said grabbing his arm and shaking it. “Wake up.”

~~~

_“Wake up,” Theo heard the voice say. Bright lights shining into his eyes. Shadows of them lurking over him. “You need to be awake for this, Theo.”_

_“She’s all ready for the operation, sir.”_

_Theo turned his head towards the voice and to his horror, there was his sister, Malia. She was strapped down, blood dripping from god knows where. Blood was being sucked from her veins. “Malia,” Theo said desperately._

_He feared she wouldn’t respond but she did, barely. She turned her head to look at him with weary eyes. Opening her mouth, a sound barely came out. “You…”_

_“I’m so sorry,” he said trying to set himself free._

_“You did this to me,” she said, the hatred seeping in her words. “You killed me. For my heart.”_

_Theo felt the worst panic he’d ever felt, the most guilt and pain. It was just the worst everything. “No,” he pleaded turning to shout at the Doctors. “Stop it! Don’t do this to her. Let her go! Just take me. Do anything you want to me! I don’t care. Just don’t hurt her. Let her go.”_

_“Odd,” the pathologist said. “The subject is showing an unusual amount of sympathy. Should we terminate?”_

_“No,” the surgeon said. “We’ll continue. Break him until there is no Theo Raeken. Just a vessel.”_

_“No!” Theo shouted trying to break away from his restraints as they approached him with a blade. “You can’t hurt her! She’s my sister. I have to protect her.”_

_But there was nothing he could do._

_~~~_

“They’re testing the antivirus on a patient as we speak,” Deaton announced. “If it works, Peter will bring it here as soon as he can and we will administer it to Theo first, then the rest of us.”

“How will everyone else get it?” Malia asked.

“It will be put in the water source as soon as enough has been made,” he informed her. “Anyone will have access to it but the priority is that those experiencing symptoms receive it first.”

~~~

_Theo woke to see Malia on the bed next to his, Dead. A giant hole in her chest. He’d failed._

_“No,” he said, voice hoarse with sickness. “Not again.”_

_“The operation was a success,” the voice said._

_“You monsters,” Theo said. “How could you do this? I didn’t ask for it this time. I didn’t want her to die.”_

_“She lives on in you, Theo Raeken.”_

_“No!”_

~~~

“No!” The shouted sitting up frantically after he’d been given a dose of the antivirus. Claws were out, fangs were bore and he was angry, fearful. “No. You can’t do that to her. You can’t kill her. Not again!”

“Shshsh!” Liam said trying to calm his boyfriend with everything he could muster but Theo was inconsolable. Sobbing and slashing at whoever came near.

“Theo,” Malia said firmly, stilling him instantly.

Theo froze and looked up to find Malia right in front of him, alive and without any sign of injury or death. She was OK. She wasn’t dead because of him. “You’re alive.”

Malia glanced away for a second, confused, caught off guard before she realized what she needed to do. “You were having a nightmare, Theo. None of it was real. It didn’t happen-”

Malia was silenced when Theo bombarded her with a hug. He wrapped his arms around her so tightly but gently, cupping her head in his hand. Yes. He was crying. But he was so relieved, so happy that he hadn’t been responsible for his sister’s death again.

He was never going to let that happen. He was going to protect Malia with his life. He needed her to be alive for him.


End file.
